jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Upside Down Waterfall/Gallery
While exploring, Snuffy notices something he's never seen before. Considering it to be an "upside down waterfall", he tries to show it to Jay Jay and Tracy, but they refuse to believe him and thinks he saw it differently. Snuffy discovers something An upside down waterfall? No signs The up/down explanation No Screenshot.png|'Jay Jay:' "You see, Snuffy? Right now, we're flying up. This is the direction of up." Snuffy: "Right, this is up." No Screenshot.png|'Jay Jay:' "And this is dooooooown!" Snuffy: "Right, Jay Jay. Dooooooown!" No Screenshot.png|"Up..." No Screenshot.png|"Down." No Screenshot.png|"Up..." No Screenshot.png|"Down." No Screenshot.png|"Up..." No Screenshot.png|"Down." No Screenshot.png|"Up..." No Screenshot.png|"Down!" No Screenshot.png|"This is fun!" No Screenshot.png|"Yeah! So now, you know up, from down, right?" No Screenshot.png|"Right!" No Screenshot.png|"So, the water in that waterfall was running..." No Screenshot.png|"Dooooown, right?" No Screenshot.png|"Nope. It was running..." No Screenshot.png|"Uuuuuup!" No Screenshot.png|"It was an upside down waterfall!" No Screenshot.png|"Ohhhh!!!" No Screenshot.png|"Look, Snuffy, maybe there's something you need to see. Follow me." No Screenshot.png|"Right behind you, Tracy." No Screenshot.png|This way! No Screenshot.png|"Now, I want you to look carefully at something." No Screenshot.png|"Look down there." No Screenshot.png|"Wow, it's beautiful!" "Now, that's a waterfall. And which way is the water falling? Up, or down?" "Mmm, the water's falling down." "Correct. The water's falling down. And that waterfall is just like the one you saw, right?" "Right." Snuffy "Except the water was falling up" UDW.jpg|"Except the water was falling up, instead of down." Tracy annoyed with Snuffy UDW.jpg|"Ohh...Snuffy!!" Jay Jay "I think you're still" UDW.jpg|"Snuffy, I think you're still confusing up with down." Snuffy "Really?" UDW.jpg|"Really?" Jay Jay "I'm gonna try to explain something" UDW.jpg|"Snuffy, listen to me, I'm gonna try to explain something." Up Is Up Jay Jay, Snuffy and Tracy wide shot UDW.jpg|Long shot before the song begins. Jay Jay "Up is up" UDW.jpg|''Up is up,'' Jay Jay "Down is down" UDW.jpg|''Down is down.'' Jay Jay "Square is square" UDW.jpg|''Square is square,'' Jay Jay "Round is round" UDW.jpg|''Round is round.'' Jay Jay "Jill went up" UDW.jpg|''Jill went up,'' Jay Jay "Jack came down" UDW.jpg|''Jack came down,'' Jay Jay "And so did all the water" UDW.jpg|''And so did all the water.'' Jay Jay singing Up Is Up UDW.jpg|''Up and down is how a seasaw goes, but down's the only way the water flows.'' Jay Jay "I know you think" UDW.jpg|''I know you think'' Snuffy looking surprised during Up Is Up UDW.jpg|''your water rows...'' Jay Jay "But you just can't fool the laws of nature" UDW.jpg|''But you just can't fool the laws of nature.'' Jay Jay's second "Up is up" UDW.jpg|''Up is up,'' Jay Jay's second "Down is down" UDW.jpg|''Down is down.'' Jay Jay's second "Square is square" UDW.jpg|''Square is square,'' Jay Jay's second "Round is round" UDW.jpg|''Round is round.'' Jay Jay's second "Jill went up" UDW.jpg|''Jill went up,'' Jay Jay's second "Jack came down" UDW.jpg|''Jack came down,'' Jay Jay's second "And so did all the water" UDW.jpg|''And so did all the water.'' Snuffy singing Up Is Up UDW.jpg|''But I know what I saw, and the water fell high. It fell up, up, up, 'til it touched the sky.'' Snuffy "Did I ever lie?" UDW.jpg|''Believe me, hey, did I ever lie?'' Jay Jay replies "No" UDW.jpg|"No." Snuffy "I would never fool the laws of nature" UDW.jpg|''I would never fool the laws of nature!'' Snuffy pleading and Jay Jay in disbelief UDW.jpg Jay Jay singing while flying upside down UDW.jpg|''But, maybe you flew upside down, and the water fell up 'til it hit the ground. And it looked to you like the other way round...'' Jay Jay "So it seemed to fool the laws of nature" UDW.jpg|''So it seemed to fool the laws of nature.'' Jay Jay and friends "Up is up" UDW.jpg|''Up is up,'' Jay Jay and friends "Down is down" UDW.jpg|''Down is down.'' Jay Jay and friends "Square is square" UDW.jpg|''Square is square,'' Jay Jay and friends "Round is round" UDW.jpg|''Round is round.'' Jay Jay and friends "Jill went up" UDW.jpg|''Jill went up,'' Jay Jay and friends "Jack came down, Snuffy!" UDW.jpg|''Jack came down, Snuffy!'' Jay Jay's final "And so did all the water" UDW.jpg|''And so did all the water!'' Snuffy "But I still saw" UDW.jpg|"Um...okay, Jay Jay, but I still saw an upside down waterfall." Jay Jay and Tracy shouting at Snuffy UDW.jpg|''SNUFFY!!!'' Tracy, Snuffy and Jay Jay fly upward UDW.jpg Jay Jay, Snuffy and Tracy fly out of sight UDW.jpg|That does it! We're going back to the airport to straighten things out! Brenda's Advice Snuffy was right! The upside down waterfall's true nature Category:Episode galleries